Love beyond the stars
by Mangalove11
Summary: Naruto finally discovers Hinata s crush on him, shenanigans ensue when the two have to move in with each other and hiashi s favorite manga is discontinued. join the rookie 9 as they attempt to go throughout their new daily lives and see who falls in love. Main pairings: Naruto and Hinata. Side pairings Sasuke and Sakura. possibly more later. #Naruhina #SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

"Crap, crap I'm going to be late." Naruto thought to himself as he rushed down the hall. It was 9am on Tuesday as he ran through the halls of the academy looking for room 308 where medical ninjutsu 101 was no doubt already underway. Despite the fact that he was half an hour late he was hopeful the teacher would have mercy since it was his first day in class.

Finding the room he rushed through the door at full force only to slam into something on the other side.

"Itai!" Getting up slowly still in pain he looked to the floor to see who or what he had collided with. Only to gaze upon a familiar shinobi with waist length black hair a violet jacket zipped halfway up with a mesh undershirt a pale face with the slightest blush no doubt flustered by being knocked to the ground. And the most beautiful white eyes with the slightest tinge of purple.

"Gomen Hinata I didn't know you were there he yelled over the snickers of the class. Offering a hand to help her up, he pulled her so hard she flew into his chest holding her for a minute he was unaware of the effect he was having on the poor kunoichi who immediately turned a deep shade of red after Narutos gesture.

"Ooh teach has gotten herself a hero look at her blush." One annoying student yelled out. Wondering who he was talking about Naruto looked around the class to see a bunch of unfamiliar faces giggling at someone he vaguely recognized as a shinobi whom belonged to the inazuka clan by his canine companion.

He overheard a familiar voice yell watch out Hinata, who immediately ducked from his arms and out of harm's way as a "shannaro" could be heard followed by the impact of konohas strongest fist hitting against konohas thickest skull. With a dud Naruto hit the floor and his world went black but before he passed out he could see Hinata's face hovering over his asking him if he was alright and all he could think was how pretty she was, and how hard sakura hits.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You can do this Hinata I have faith in you."

"But sakura, you know im not good at speaking to crowds of people I just get so nervous and freeze up." Sakura and Hinata were standing in the deserted classroom discussing the presentation Hinata was supposed to be making to her class shortly.

"Well who better to discuss the chakra network than a Hyuuga with your byakugan you guys have discovered more than anyone without it ever could. And since you're one of the top medics in Konoha no one is more qualified to give this lecture.

"I guess." Slightly reassured the kunoichi steeled herself for the students pouring into the class when sakura whispered "you're in for a surprise today." Smirking. Hinata was terrified she hated surprises and if Sakura was behind it there's no telling what it could be.

"Okay guys shut it! Hinata here is gonna make and presentation and I want you all to give her your undivided attention."

"So I know everyone here is familiar with the basics of the chakra network it is the bases of a shinobi's power." She began when the door suddenly burst open and she felt the wind being knocked out of her.

Rubbing her head she looked for the source of her pain when she locked eyes with a blond haired gangly shinobi wearing a black shirt with orange circles on it. Hearing him apologize she took the hand which he pulled her up with however, he yanked so hard she flew into his chest.

"Omg Naruto, what is he doing here? And why is he holding me?" she wondered to herself when Tenten yelled for her to duck. Her instincts kicked in and she moved to see Sakura clobber Naruto with a right cross that sent him to the floor.

Checking to see if he was alright she bent down to access the damage. "Naruto! Are you ok?" she asked his eyes were glazed over as he let the darkness consume him but, before he passed out she could've sworn he murmured "so pretty." Shocked she looked at him to see if she heard right but he was gone.

Did he really think she was pretty? The thought was too much, she couldn't take it gushing she grabbed her face and started freaking out.

"Hinata daijobudesuka? Sakura asked trying to see if she was ok. She wasn't she promptly passed out next to Naruto. "sooo, Is class over?" the inazuka asked? He got his answer in sakuras boot to his face. 0.o

Naruto awoke to the smell of alcohol, and a view of all white. This was his one of his favorite places he hated to be in here but it always meant one thing. "Oi, baka wake up." Ah his sweet overly aggressive medic Sakura chan.

"ohayo Sakura chan what are you doing here? He inquired with a big toothy goofy grin. "I healed you I have to make sure there's no extensive damage but as usual you`re ok. You and Hinata can leave as soon as you two are ready."

"Hinata?" Naruto inquired "what is she doing here?" "Well I can think of one blond reason." Sakura cheekily retorted. Glancing in her direction Naruto noticed she was staring at the exchange between the team 7 members. "Oi Hinata are you alright." Blushing she nodded. " Hai Naruto kun Im alright thank you for asking."

Turning back to Sakura "Hey Sakura chaan you wanna go on a date later?" He inquired missing Hinata's crestfallen look at the mention of the two going out.

"Can't I have work to do plus, Sasuke kun is supposed to drop by for a checkup in 30 minutes." "oh." Naruto said looking slightly put out. "Besides I need you to walk Hinata home I don't want to risk her passing out in the street."

"You can count on me believe it!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up. "Come on Hinata." Ignoring Sakuras cries of be careful and Hinata's full blown blush he grabbed her arm dragging her out of bed and jumped through the open window.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Walking through the streets of Konohagakure the two Shinobi enjoyed the peaceful spring upon them. With the war over and the need for combat Shinobi diminishing with peace between the villages, most ninja were either training or taking long missions to nations helping with the war recovery effort or settling land disputes as ambassadors of the shinobi alliance.

"So Hinata what have you been up to recently?" "Ano mostly helping ou.. out in the hos.. hospital." She stuttered something that routinely returned in his presence. "Oh ok. So you must really like helping people huh?" "Hai I fig.. figure it's the least I can do." "Ah Hinata you're so nice if only more people were like you." He stated missing her blush intensify.

"What have you been up to Naruto kun?" "Well Tsunade baa chan wants me to study a bunch of random stuff she claims will help me become a better ninja." Suddenly they both heard a loud growl "Gomen that's my stomach I haven't eaten all day." Hinata giggled "say Hinata do you like ramen?" "Yes I like it." "Awesome! Well let's get some ramen then."

He promptly dragged her over to the ramen stand where they found Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino already seated.

"Oi what are you guys doing here? Naruto inquired.

"It's a drag but Ino figured we don't hang out as much anymore so she suggested we have lunch together. What are you two doing here?"

"They`re obviously on a date." Said Choji who began to dig into his ramen which had just arrived. Ino and Shikamaru fell backwards out of their seats.

"What! No we're just having lunch that's all then I`m walking Hinata home." Naruto tried explaining making it worse.

"Sounds like a date to me." said Shikamaru who was back sitting upright. He grabbed Ino by the back of the shirt who was attempting to make a dash for the rumor mills with this new piece of gossip. "Sit down woman and stop being troublesome."

"Is it?" said Naruto now thinking hard. "Hey Hinata is this a date?" to which she fainted.

"Yep a date all three said in unison." Naruto shrugged it off and ordered a bowl of ramen. He figured she`d wake up eventually.

Unbeknownst to the 5 of them there was someone watching intently from a nearby tree. The shadowy figure disappeared into the night to report his findings to the powers that be.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys, Mangalove here I hope you're liking the story so far This chapter is the beginning of some drama but it's still funny at the same time but, I promise I'll make it up to you guys with a really fluffy chapter next week. In my story Neji is still alive and I`ll explain this chapter. The story takes place right after the war so everyone is at home resting predominately.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own poop Kun XD!

The sun was beating down as konohas most mysterious man stuck his head outside of the front door of the Hyuuga manor. Drawing a lot of attention since Hiashi rarely left unless on official clan business, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead from the august heat he squinted his eyes not wanting to attract the gaze of his fellow clansmen.

He searched for the elusive mailman who was running behind. Could he have possibly been kidnapped? Did someone discover his secret? It was very unlikely since the precautions he took to ensure the safety of his weekly package were extreme to the point of being barbaric why just last week he air palmed and elder who happened to be returning and collected the mail from said mail carrier.

After careful inspection he realized he overreacted but, surmised that it was best he did not take the risk of his secret being exposed.

He used to have the package delivered to a safe deposit box but once his personal bodyguards insisted on accompanying him to pick up the parcel, he could not risk curiosity overtaking his subordinates and them using the byakugan to discover what was inside.

"Ohaiyo Hiashi sama." With a slight nod of his head Hiashi proceeded back inside only to notice his youngest daughter Hanabi make a dash for the door. Swiftly turning back around Hiashi noticed in the distance a figure carrying a small bag at his hip. With reflexes befitting a ninja of his stature he grabbed Hanabi by the collar of her shirt and unceremoniously through her back inside and closed the door he the cleared the leap from the doorstep to the pathway in front of their house to greet the mailman.

"Hello Hiashi sama." With a curt nod Hiashi retrieved his package as well as the rest of the Hyuuga mail and ran back inside where he deposited everything else on the table.

Just then Hanabi jumped from the ceiling kunai in hand, he quickly sidestepped the strike and ducked her follow-up attack and with a low sweep knocked her off her feet.

"Ouch you're such a meanie father I deserve to know what it is you get every week. "hn." Hiashi replied with little interest and proceeded to his room. Checking all directions he closed his door and put up a privacy barrier to keep prying eyes away.

He pretended to take the special gold foil off of his parcel when Neji appeared and made a grab for it. With a swift chop to the back of the neck Hiashi deposited his nephew outside next to Hinata who had both eyes pressed against the door with her Byakugan activated. Slamming the door shut he opened the package to reveal…..

Xoxoxo

Sitting in her room reading a novel Hinata was sitting on her bed when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Ano come in." Neji stuck his head through the door "phone for you."

He chucked the phone at her and she caught it and put the receiver to her ear figuring it was Tenten or Ino she answered "Hello?" only to be surprised at the person who greeted her at the other end. "Hi Hinata how ya doing?"

Frozen in place at Naruto unexpectedly calling she replied "Na…Naruto?" Neji smirked and left the room.

"Yep the one and only." The blonde replied enthusiastically "whatcha doing today?" "Err nothing today wh..why do you ask Naruto kun?" She nervously replied "well we were all gonna go celebrate at the teme`s place on the outskirts of the village and, I wanted to see if you would come."

Shocked that Naruto was inviting her anywhere Hinata had to ask why they were celebrating. "Oh Neji didn't tell you? Sasuke and I just got promoted to Chunin." "Oh. Congratulations." Hinata quietly replied. "Hey Thanks I hope you can make it." Naruto replied "I really had fun at ichirakus the other day even though you passed out." Hinata blushed a deep shade of red at that "I'm sorry I didn't mean." "Don't worry about it. Naruto cut off her apology "well I have to get ready I hope to see you there." With that the blonde hung up the phone. Leaving Hinata to dwell on what they just talked about.

Naruto was moving pretty fast through the ranks since the war ended. The next Chunin exam wasn't supposed to be for two years but in honor of the shinobi`s service in the previous war Tsunade and Gaara managed to FastTrack the exams for everyone who was due a promotion. Kakashi was preparing to take over as Hokage and Sasuke had been welcomed back to the village with open arms once everyone heard what happened while they were under the infinite Tsukuyomi minus Narutos fight with Sasuke.

Hinata couldn't help but think about how her life was changed by the war. She almost lost her cousin but it was Madera's use of the rebirth technique after Kaguya`s sealing that brought him back.

If only she were stronger she could protect those she cared about. She had just finished changing into a purple sundress with white spots and her sandals when a knock brought her out of her musings.

"Hinata sama are you coming? Im getting ready to head out." She walked to the door to join Neji in the hall and found him dressed in a white polo shirt with blue khaki shorts and his hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Hey I`m ready." With a nod the two set off for the other side of the village.

Xoxoxo

"So there I was about to hit Kakashi with a rasengan when out of nowhere grandma Tsunade thrashed me with a right cross.

I thought I was done for because Kakashi sensei was charging up a raikiri running at me full speed when teme over there intercepted him with a chidori, luckily at that moment Shikamaru managed to catch a distracted Yamato in his shadow that's when me and my clones rushed granny Tsunade and pinned her down so Sasuke could grab the flag."

Everyone was sitting in Sasuke`s living room listening to Naruto recount how they passed the exam. "Wait so how did Sasuke get past Kakashi sensei? Tenten asked "well it was a drag but luckily Naruto here is a pervert who likes to expose the private lady parts of older women." Shikamaru explained "Hey it's not my fault when I grabbed her, her boobs came out of her shirt I was traumatized."

"Baka!" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto over the head. "Ouch I didn't mean for it to happen." He tried to explain.

"Luckily." Shikamaru cut in "your Sensei is a pervert because Kakashi immediately focused on our exposed Hokage and Sasuke was able to just walk over and grab their team's flag winning us the match.

Everyone exploded with laughter at what had been another epic moment from konohas number 1 most unpredictable ninja.

"Hey Hinata." The blond gossip chirped looking to gain the attention of the pale petit Hinata who was trying to suppress a giggle behind the sleeve of her jacket.

"Yeah Ino san?" the Hyuuga heiress inquired "So when are you and Naruto going out again?" At that Tenten and kiba fell over in shock, lee stood up to proclaim the wonders of two people in the springtime of their youth, Shikamaru put his head down muttering troublesome Sakura looked at Naruto incredulously while he scratched the back of his head confused because he thought he was the only Naruto in the village Sasuke muttered Hyuuga and the dobe hmpf wile smirking to which Neji calmly asked Hinata to explain to which she blushed 20 different shades of red.

"Well Hinata explain Neji asked his facial expression not betraying the slightest bit of emotion. "I Uh Ano." Hinata stuttered at a loss for what to say.

"Naruto when were you going to tell me that you were dating Hinata?" Sakura asked clearly ticked

"Huh I'm not dating Hinata she'll never talk to someone like me." He tried reasoning to which many face palmed at his ignorance of the Hyuuga princesses feelings towards him but, Lee unintentionally let the cat out of the bag

"Surely Naruto you know Hinata likes you?" at this everyone's jaw dropped while if possible Hinata blushed even deeper. But Naruto had heard it and shocked as he was he turned towards her a serious expression on his face.

"Is this true Hinata?" Silence filled the room no one dared to speak all eyes were directed towards Naruto and Hinata who looked as though she was considering running for the door and Naruto who's eyes held a mixture of hurt and guilt. "Yes I Like You! The proclamation rang out through the home everyone was shocked at Hinata's boldness and it wasn't until Naruto stood up and walked out of the room did anyone dare make a sound but what could be heard was a door slam behind him as the blonde stormed out in a fury.

Xoxoxoxo

Hinata was sitting alone in her room with her face in between her legs tears had been silently streaming down her face off and on for the last few hours. To say she was hurt was an understatement she was devastated, she knew there was no way Naruto could ever like her but she didn't fathom it would be enough to make him completely go off in a fit of anger.

Hinata was roused from her musings by a knock on her door. Quickly wiping her face off on her sheets she walked over to her door and opened it to reveal Neji standing there his hands in his pocket looking at her with his usual emotionless smile however Hinata had known him long enough to know that there was a bit of anger hidden in the depths of his eyes.

"Hinata sama, you have a visitor." She looked past Neji to see none other than the current source of her problems Naruto standing behind him.

"Hinata can we talk?" he said his voice completely devoid of the usual cheer and excitement it usually held. She gave a silent nod to Neji and opened the door wider indicating that Naruto should come in her room.

"Listen Hinata." he started "I didn't mean to rush off but I was so angry I didn't know what to do."

Hinata sat on her bed with her head down while he stood up looking at her with a solemn expression on his face.

"I couldn't believe that someone would put you up to pretending you liked me to try and get more favor in the leaf village." At this her head perked up slightly what was he talking about?

"Was it your father? You can tell me I won't say anything."

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Hinata was earnestly confused at what our favorite blond was referring to.

"Well surely someone told you to try and get with me so you can try to influence my future decisions in the village."

Hinata was shocked at this proclamation and disgusted he thought so little of her.

"Listen Naruto I don't know…" "you don't have to lie anymore Hinata I've had girls from different villages approach me all claiming to have admire me for one reason or another wearing all kinds of revealing outfits thinking I'm as shameless as ero sennin." He rambled on "I mean I never expected the Hyuuga clan to come after me but it's understandable considering I`m being trained to take over as hokage in a few years."

At this Hinata put her head back down she once again felt bad, not because of Narutos accusations but she never thought about how his current status as Hero/representative of the Namikaze Uzamaki clan as well as future hokage might have garnered him unwanted attention.

"Hinata I don't want my friends acting different around me so you can drop the act its ok." He ended

"But Naruto it's not an act." She mumbled

"Huh Hinata you say something."

She lifted her head a little and stared him straight in the eye. "It's not an act I do like you." "Come on Hinata cut the crap look at you, you're smart, pretty, heiress of a clan you could practically have anyone you want. I mean…"

Hinata got up in the middle of Narutos rambling and closed the distance between the two of them and slapped him full across the face. Naruto stood their stunned looking at the heiress surprised she would slap him but, what she did next surprised him the most she lifted both hands to his face and brought her lips to his in a soft tender kiss. She tried to convey every bit of feeling she could in that moment. Hinata felt Naruto tense up but seconds later she could only guess he understood the message because he dropped all precaution and wrapped both arms around her in embrace and started to return the kiss.

Xoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The other shinobi

Authors note: Hey Guys Manga love here I really hope you're enjoying the story so far, please follow and review XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own the laptop I wrote this story on. (I really don't.)

Naruto stood in Hinata's room his arms wrapped tightly around her in a full embrace He couldn't believe she would kiss him Hyuuga Hinata kissed him! Shock overtook his body when he felt her press her lips against his but instinct took over and he returned the gesture and now they were in a battle for dominance. When reasoning kicked in Naruto hastily pulled back.

"What are we doing here? This is wrong." And with that he headed for the door and into the hall. While looking for the exit he ran into Hanabi who was attempting to cut through a very sturdy door with a kunai.

"Hey Naruto san!"

"Oh Hanabi Yo!" Naruto replied "Hey can you do that rasencircle thingy on this door I can't get in? Unbeknownst to him on the other side of that door was Hiashi.

"Sure whatever." He replied not really paying attention to what he was agreeing to do. Naruto started to rotate chakra in his hand when the sphere was fully formed he pushed it into the door only for it to dissipate living a small hole.

"That's weird." Hanabi looked as though she wasn't surprised. "Hm I thought you were stronger than that." Naruto took the jibe personally with that remark.

"Ok stand back." Hinata stepped back only for Naruto to make an even bigger version almost the size of his head. He thrust the oodama rasengan into the door only for a slightly bigger hole to be made. Suddenly a white eye with a tinge of black made its way to the door, suddenly it dilated certainly whomever was behind it had activated their byakugan. The door swung open to reveal Hiashi Hyuuga who stared at Hanabi with a look of irritation and Naruto with a look of contempt.

"Hanabi to your room, as for you Uzamaki I expect you to reimburse me for this door." "Gomen Hyuuga san Hanabi asked me to sir." Naruto tried apologizing horrified at having to replace anything belonging in the Hyuuga house.

"Anyway I believe you can show yourself the door." With that Hiashi turned away and left Naruto to his musings.

Naruto entered his apartment to find a messenger hawk sitting on his window walking in the room he noticed that there was bird poo all over his reports and important papers meaning he was gonna have to do them over. Stupid bird he thought to himself. He detached the message and the bird flew away. Sitting down on his couch he unfurled the parchment to see an official summons from the hokage requesting his presence at a meeting today. Naruto as of yet had not been invited to any of the clan meetings so far since he was not of age at the time but since recently turning 17 he figured Tsunade thought it was time for him to take an active part in the meetings. It was only 2 in the afternoon so he figured he had time to make something to eat as well as lounge around the apartment for a few hours. He got up from the couch in the living room and headed in the kitchen when he got there he opened the small refrigerator to reveal nothing but some expired milk, a brown concoction in a container he wasn't sure how long had been there, and a slice of cake Sakura baked from his birthday a few weeks ago. Even though Ramen was still his favorite thing to eat, he took heed to the warnings Tsunade and Sakura gave him about his body potentially suffering from his unhealthy diet. as such, he decided to try and cook something else a few times a week

"I guess It`s time for a trip to the market." He said to himself. Grabbing Gama his wallet Naruto grabbed his keys and ran out the door. It was a pretty nice day outside the sun was shining overhead and the leaves a beautiful shade of green so many people were out and about. Naruto was walking trying to think of ingredients he would need for his meal when a young girl shook him out of his daydreaming.

"Hey mister." Pulling on his sleeve the little girl tried to get the blonds attention.

"Oh hi, did you need something?" Naruto politely asked finally noticing the girl's bids for his attention.

"I need your help see my cat got stuck in a tree and I'm too little to get it down." Shaking his head Naruto knew what was coming. Cats in Konoha were notorious for getting stuck in trees and even more known for being violent towards there rescuers as if they were the ones who put them there in the first place. Naruto followed the girl to the tree only to see Neji and kiba already there with two other little kids.

"Well we don't need all three." A little boy pointed out. Knowing the drill Naruto Neji and Kiba simultaneously stuck their hands out for a game of rock paper scissors. All three chanted Rock paper Scissors! Neji and Naruto picking rock with Kiba choosing paper.

"Yes! Safe!" Kiba exclaimed obviously delighted at his luck of not having to rescue the cat. "Plus cats are a dogs natural enemy right Akamaru?" The dog gave an enormous bark and followed his master as he began to walk away, which left Naruto and Neji to battle it out. After two draws and a win on both sides Neji emerged victorious and told Naruto it was fate that led to his defeat. "Whatever dude." Exasperated Naruto hopped to the top of the tree only to be met with what seemed to be a pretty happy docile cat. He knew that was gonna change.

"Here kitty kitty. Come down the tree with Naruto and I'll give you some ramen." As soon as he reached for the furry feline it's like someone flipped a switch and turned the cat from nice to absolutely insane. Naruto attempted to shield his face after the feline attacked with all four paws scratching and clawing at Naruto in an attempt to stop his retrieval from the tree but, Naruto scooped up the animal in his arm and jumped down. Upon landing he promptly held the squirming animal an arm's length away.

"Thanks mister!" The three kids chorused the little girl who found Naruto took the animal in her arms and began to squeeze so tight it was a surprise its head didn't pop off. Naruto could've swore as he walked by the cat gave him a death glare. With other things on his mind besides vengeful cats our hero continued on to the store with lunch in mind. Walking down the street he was greeted by some of the residents. Mr. Yamanaka was busy attending to the flowers, there were a few shinobi building houses and there were groups of kids just out enjoying the day playing ninja games. Upon reaching the market he was greeted cheerfully by some of the proprietors. He would have never dreamed how it felt to be treated like he mattered before the akatsukis invasion of Konoha but people seemed to have garnered an entirely new respect for him ever since he defeated Pain.

"Oi Naruto! Come try our onigiri best in town." One shop owner yelled to him. "You need your fruits to stay healthy and strong and older lady screamed beckoning him from afar. He had become popular with the village people after the war so to have Naruto at your shop meant a boost in business and more money for shop owners meant free food for Naruto. After browsing through all the merchandise for sell he was laden with several grocery bags full of stuff for his home, he started to head back through the village on his way to his apartment and suddenly stopped. He was being followed and the person following him wasn't alone. He figured his pursuers were using the overhead trees to conceal themselves and utilizing the nature chakra around them he could feel their evil determination flowing off of them. There was too much distance to his apartment if he took flight while he was sure he could get away he didn't wanna put anyone in harm's way. Putting his hands together in a familiar sign two shadow clones popped up one who took the groceries and headed in the direction of his apartment and, one who headed to Kakashi`s place for back up. He figured depending on their level and numbers it would be wise to have help considering he had no gear on him.

"You can come out now!" He bellowed to the trees informing his pursuers that they`ve been discovered. Who would be stupid enough to be threat in Konoha obviously these people shouldn't be underestimated he thought to himself. Just then 5 ninja jumped from different trees. What an odd number Naruto thought.

"Can I help you with something?" He inquired observing the newcomers, they were prepared for a battle the largest one hoisted a huge sword on his shoulder and a Chunin vest while the other three big themselves they just carried weapons pouches. But the fifth member obviously the leader was completely unarmed. He had grey hair and baby blue eyes he was similar to Naruto in height and he wore periwinkle blue robes embroidered with a symbol Naruto had never seen before. These guys weren't leaf ninja from what he could tell based upon their appearance but, he couldn't tell how they could've entered the village without raising the alarm.

"So you`re Uzamaki you don`t look like much I`ll tell you that. "Hmpf back at you whoever you are. Naruto cheekily replied addressing the leader.

"I don`t see what she sees in you I can't believe someone like you could ever be competition with someone like me." With that he raised his arms in an appraising manor.

"What are you talking about? Who sees what in me?" Naruto asked confused at the stranger's eccentric approach.

"Well I heard you were strong so let's see how you do against my team." He raised his arm and dropped it in a fluid motion and the three smaller ninja jumped at Naruto from different sides He took up a defensive stance, with no weapons and no backup he didn't wanna risk leaving himself open to attack from an unknown enemy he ducked and dodged punches and kicks from all sides watching everyone but the grey haired man had yet to move. He noticed the big guy plunging at him from the sky sword aimed at him. Naruto side stepped it and figured it was time to return fire. He threw his body into a roundhouse kick and caught one of the smaller men on the side of the head, he ducked another sword strike and caught another attacker with an uppercut. With two down He figured they would be a little more cautious but if anything it made his attackers more aggressive. The last smaller ninja jumped back and after a few hand seals produced a water jutsu the Aqua dragon reared its head and struck and Naruto narrowly avoided its attack but out of the corner of his eye he noticed big sword rear up for another attack his weapon now coated in wind chakra. Naruto made a rasengan to block the blow but, big sword kicked him full in the face sending him flying towards a tree he tried to regain his balance but the other ninja he hit with a water bullet knocking the wind from him Naruto stumbled for a moment. He got up and blocked another chakra coated sword strike and got ready to strike back when a wind attack from the back sent him flying into a tree. He felt his arm crunch and figured it must've cracked with the force of impact. Now it was a three on one since the grey haired man joined the battle. Naruto was clearly at a disadvantage. He didn't know what to do he couldn't make shadow clones since he didn't wanna disrupt the one sending the message for backup. He figured he would have to get some immediate help he wiped a little blood from his lip and gathered chakra in his hand and slammed his palm on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu." He bellowed expecting one of the great sages who instead found a note reading on vacation call back soon. It seems like he was alone on this one.

"Well it seems like you`re in quite the pickle Uzamaki. Once I defeat you Hinata will be all mine." "Hinata?" Naruto asked befuddled what did she have to do with this?

The three ninja simultaneously leapt attacking from all sides. He prepared to go into nine tails mode to finish this fight quickly because his arm was turning purple. Just then Kakashi appeared with Yamato and Sai each deflecting an attack.

"YO" Kakashi greeted.

"Took long enough." Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry got caught up in trying to help an old lady cross the street." Kakashi explained

"It's actually true." Yamato deadpanned obviously shocked that Kakashi`s stories for why he`s always late aren't exactly untrue.

"Anyway Tenchi why are you attacking Naruto?" The older ninja asked

"Wait you two know each other." Naruto asked in disbelief. Staring back and forth from the Grey haired man now known as Tenchi as well as his former also grey haired sensei.

"Well you would too if you bothered to read paperwork." Kakashi reasoned now standing side by side with his comrades facing Naruto.

"I read paperwork! At least some of it sometimes." Naruto lamely supplied looking up at his friends from his sitting position on the ground where he decided to take a rest.

"Konoha report 11-7.956 attention all shinobi Chunin level and above, There will be a delegation arriving from the land of waves arriving in the leaf village June, 06, 2016 please be advised they will be visiting for 1 week and all shinobi not on duty should be present for their arrival as they are honored guests. Stamped with the seal of the Hokage dated May, 30th 2016."Sai repeated with perfect accuracy.

"Well I just got promoted I didn't have a chance to get to that memo yet." Naruto lamely tried to defend himself. Kakashi who had taken a seat next to him while Yamato talked to the land of wave's shinobi ran a hand through his hair and looked Naruto in his eyes.

"If you're gonna be Hokage you have to start being more responsible. I know you were sent a letter stating the hokage wanted to meet with you and Sasuke regarding an important matter concerning the entire village. I was also sent that letter and I can tell you it is very serious so I suggest you hurry to the hospital ASAP and be at that meeting on time." He finished giving Naruto a hard look. It seemed as if Kakashi had been even harder on Naruto ever since Jiraiya`s death.

"Hai Kakashi sensei, I promise I won't let you down."

"Good now go to the hospital and get that arm looked at." Kakashi started to get up and head over to Yamato to smooth things over. Naruto got up from the ground and started to walk in the direction of the hospital. "See you around little Uzamaki." Tenchi Taunted Naruto smirked and kept walking that guy was in for an unexpected surprise if he ever attempted to try anything again. "Oh so you know it`s little too." Sai asked Tenchi with an indulging smile. "What are you talking about?" Tenchi replied confused. "You see I call him dickless but we can just call him little for short it sends the same message." The two older Jounin sweat dropped at Sai`s lack of tact this was gonna be a long week indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but, I own a Rubik's cube oh Shikamaru I need your help with something. XD

Tick tock tick tock. The clock ticking away the seconds, minutes, hours left in the day.

After reading through several books the library had to offer, Sasuke was bored he received a letter from the hokage requesting his presence for a meeting later that day but, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan couldn't figure out what to waste his time with.

There was no point in him constantly training alone since he could more than double his progress with a worthy partner.

The Uchiha fiddled with his shirt, a dark blue polo with the Uchiha crest on the back while he brainstormed ways to burn time.

There was always work to do on the compound but the hokage threatened him to keep the work to a minimum as he would have plenty of time to work on it through the years as his family grew.

Besides, she wanted him to focus on the rebuild of the Konoha police force.

He already had some ideas in mind to FastTrack the program but, he still needed full council approval before he could begin.

He hoped since the topic was discussed last week it could be put to a vote this week but, he couldn't put it past the council to float the topic as long as possible to see if his behavior or attitude would change something he ultimately expected considering his past transgressions.

Nevertheless, he figured he would have to do something to pass the day.

Getting up from the couch he was sprawled on he walked over to the coffee table where the remnants of his breakfast were still taking up space and reached for the telephone.

He dialed a number and put the phone an arm's length away while he waited for someone to pick up.

"Oh my God! Hello!" a voice at the other end screamed.

Sasuke continued to hold the phone away from his ear to prevent accidental deafness until he heard the line go quiet.

Putting the phone to his ear he rubbed the bridge of his nose almost regretting what he was doing.

"Sakura calm down." He said exasperated. "Come over." He pressed end not needing a response.

He sat on the couch back in the living room and looked at the clock after 1 minute and 32 seconds there was a knock at the door.

Her house was at the other end of the village in the medical district, unless she had the powers of the fourth hokage there was no way possible it was her at the door.

Unfortunately for him Sakura was as inhuman as they come. Opening the door he looked at the flustered pink haired girl at his door who was clearly out of breath.

"Sakura." Sasuke let her name roll teasing her a little.

"Hi Sasuke Kun!" Sasuke walked away leaving the door open which Sakura took as her invitation to come in.

He walked back over to the couch and sat down leaning back with one arm casually strewn over the back of the sofa he looked Sakura up and down she was wearing a red sun dress that cut off at the knee with spaghetti straps she also opted out of her usual combat sandals for a more traditional flip flop sandal. Her toes and finger nails were painted a shade of pink and, her long pink hair was flowing gracefully down her back. She also had a white ribbon in her hair like when she was a kid he hated to say it but she was actually beautiful.

"Sit." He indicated a space on the couch she moved so fast she almost tripped over her own feet. Sasuke smirked it amazed him that he still had that kind of effect on her even after all these years.

He leaned back while looking her straight in the eye there was no need for him to say anything he just wanted someone to keep him company but, Sakura wasn't content with the way things were going.

"So Sasuke what have you been up to?" She asked leaning back making herself comfortable. She crossed one leg over the other and her dress rose up a few inches something that didn't go unnoticed by the sole surviving Uchiha

"Same ole he replied." Two could play at that game he thought and scooched a little closer to her his arm brushing against hers slightly. This elicited a response from sakura who turned so red her face matched her dress.

"How about you sakura?" he let the last few letters of her name roll off of his tongue.

"Well the hospital hasn't been as busy recently since there's not as many dangerous missions as usual but every now and again we still get an emergency. What`s new with you?" she asked a light smile gracing her features.

Sasuke was lost in those emerald green pools she called eyes her smile was so alluring. She now held a lot of confidence in the way she smiled but there was also that soft caring gentleness that came with being a medic as well as a hard toughness undoubtedly etched into her from what happened during the war. The medical team probably came out the worst since it was their job to attempt to save those gravely injured and there were so many casualties which was to be expected with the caliber of enemies they faced. And with Tsunade helping command the allied shinobi forces it was up to Shizune and Sakura to lead the medical ninja in their attempts to save those injured.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?!" Sakura snapped the Uchiha out of his thoughts. "Oh clan stuff." He lamely replied focusing on the conversation at hand.

"Sounds interesting." She casually replied

"Got any plans today." Sasuke asked the pinkette

"No why?" Sakura asked confused as to why Sasuke would take an interest in what she was doing.

"Wanna hang later I have a meeting first but after im free." Sasuke unexpectedly dropped the bomb surprising both himself and her at the same time. He watch as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water he smirked at her figuring she was too stunned to even reply to his invitation.

"So I'll take that as a yes." He said when she failed to elicit a verbal response. Getting up Sasuke headed over to the kitchen.

"If you want anything you better come on." He threw over his shoulder walking through the door sakura scrambled up and followed him.

His Kitchen wasn't huge but it was big for a guy living alone. He had an island connected to the stove and sink and everything was made out of redwood. All of his appliances were black and he had black metal stools lining the island countertop.

Sasuke walked over to the fridge and opened it taking out a ginger ale he also took out a Fiji water which he chucked to Sakura who barely caught it.

"Why're you just standing by the door come sit down." He added monotonously taking a seat on one of the black stools. She walked over to him and sat down on a stool leaving one in between them. He rolled his eyes looking at her got back up and grabbed a bag of chips and sat down on the stool directly next to her.

"Chip?" He asked opening the bag and taking one out Now don't get me wrong Uchiha Sasuke did not like people. But, to him Sakura was as tolerable as they came overemotional at times but usually calm and rational. He admired the changes she made she had grown into a fine woman and, one of the most powerful shinobi he knew passing Tsunade in both strength and Medical prowess.

He continued munching on his snack when she declined his choice of food. "Only two left" he sighed reaching in the bag for another chip. He popped the second to last one in his mouth when Choji appeared at the window. For once the Uchiha smiled he walked over and opened it and gave Choji the last chip.

"Arigoto Sasuke san." Choji replied taking it and running away. Sasuke chuckled and walked back to the counter stretching where he saw Sakura sitting there with her jaw hanging open.

"So I'm guessing you've never had a bag of chips because he always does that." He explained. "You smiled?" She genuinely looked surprised

"Well I am human after all." He responded kinda ticked off nevertheless he brushed it off and grabbed his soda headed for the door

"Im gonna watch a movie coming?" and without waiting for an answer he walked back towards the couch in the living room. Sakura grabbed her water and followed him he grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on offering the seat next to him. "Im glad you're here." Sasuke stated catching Sakura off guard. At that moment the pinkette blushed so hard she would've put Hinata to shame.

She hoped that moment would never end and let the action from the movie draw her in to a sweet and unwavering bliss.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Walking into the hospital, Naruto cradled his damaged arm mentally blocking out the pain his chakra had already started making repairs but he had to have the broken shards of bone removed and his arm set so it could heal properly otherwise he risked infection.

"Hi is Sakura here?" the blond asked walking over to the reception desk.

"No Naruto she`s actually gone for the day is everything ok?" she asked a sincere expression of concern visible in her visage.

"Well I banged my arm up a little and I need someone to look at it." He replied showing her the appendage. She looked at a paper on her desk for a moment then picked up the phone

"Ms. Yamanaka is currently running things at the moment I`ll have her come down and take a look for you."

She paged over the intercom for Ino to go to waiting room 4. "And you can just head to room four she`ll meet you there."

Naruto nodded in appreciation and headed into the room to wait. After about 2 minutes there was a knock on the door.

It opened and in walked Hinata reading a chart "Hi Ms. Yamanaka is busy with another patient so, I`ll be taking care of you today Im Dr. Hyuuga Mr.….. Uzamaki? She questioned looking up from her chart.

Obviously the name didn't register because her smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with shock once she laid eyes on Naruto who sat there with a similar expression of surprise on his face.

"Hinata?" "Why`re you here?" He questioned taken back by the Hyuuga heiresses presence.

"Uh Ino is in surgery so I had to come and look." What are you doing here?" She questioned still off balance by her crushes appearance in her place of work.

"Well it`s obvious isn't it?" He chuckled "I messed up my arm in a fight." He explained

"Why were you fighting?" She asked going into full medical mode activating her byakugan and examining his arm.

"Well there was this grey haired bastard and he and his friends attacked me while I was on my way back from the market for no reason."

"Omg why would they do such a thing?" she questioned making a chakra scalpel with her hand and started poking his arm every now and again with it.

"Well I`ve never met them before but, they knew me and the guy, Tenchi I think his name was said something about having you to himself once he defeated me. Weird ne?"

Hinata gasped at the name shocked that he was the one who attacked Naruto. "Hinata hey Hinata!" Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts. "Do you know him?"

"Gomen, Hai I know him he`s been staying with his family at the Hyuuga compound." She answered and continued prodding his arm blasting the tiny bits of bone into dust.

"Oh but what did he mean when he said if he defeated me he`ll have you all to himself?" Naruto questioned at that Hinata put her head down her face turning red.

"I told him he couldn't be my boyfriend because I care about someone else." She mumbled

"Huh I didn't hear you." Naruto put his ear out to hear what she was saying. "I said He couldn't be with me because I liked you." She said clear enough for him to hear.

Stopping what she was doing. "Oh." He blushed red himself looking down. Hinata finished with his arm and started to wrap it in a bandage. "You need to keep this arm stationary for the rest of the day until your body finishes healing also I want you too…." Hinata." Naruto cut her off mid-sentence. She looked at him expectantly.

"Do you really like me?" he asked standing up he was a least a foot taller than her and up close she could actually see the whiskers on his face beginning to form a small beard. "I….I" She started to put her head down wanting to say " _I love you_." But she couldn't get the words out and for the second time in two days it happened.

He took his uninjured hand and lifted her face up to look at him, seconds passed as they stared into each other's eyes blue swirling into lavender. That's when Naruto slowly brought his head down and pressed his lips against hers it was slow and sweet him gently caressing her mouth with his. This time he felt Hinata freeze dropping the bandages he continued with the kiss asking a very specific question

" _Do you really_?" he attempted to convey all the hurt and pain he experienced through the years. All the loneliness and heartache that came with being hated because of what he was given. But there was something deeper in the kiss he also showed her just how much she had to gain by giving him a chance. All the love and protection anyone could want seeped out through his lips and into hers and, that's when a tear fell down her cheek. He was still being selfless caring Naruto. She relaxed as he stood there holding her their lips pressed together then, she kissed him back.

Abandoning all caution she wrapped her arms around him in a full embrace and their lips began a battle of dominance he licked along her bottom lip asking permission she complied by opening her mouth so he could slip his tongue inside he caressed the inside of her mouth with his tongue and the two wrestled in a fiery lip lock that seemed to last forever. When the two finally broke apart panting and gasping for breath Hinata smiled and looked up at him still wrapped in his arms his injury forgotten.

Naruto laughed. "What just happened here? He asked.

A knock on the door stopped the Hyuuga heiresses reply. The two broke apart and she answered the door to reveal a shaken up nurse.

"Hyuuga san we need your help in emergency 1 Ms. Yamanaka is having trouble stopping the bleeding of a patient that was brought in." She blurted out panicked.

"Naruto I have to go." She said running out of the room with the nurse. "Oh well." Naruto said to himself picking up the bandages and wrapping his own arm.

Looking at the clock he noticed it was time for his meeting so he signed his discharge paperwork Hinata left on the clipboard and left the hospital to head to Hokage tower.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke was walking through the hallway of hokage tower on his way to his meeting with Tsunade when, he noticed a sign for chicken tacos. now being a huge fan of tacos Sasuke was conflicted it wasn't that he was hungry it's just he didn't know how long he would be in that meeting. Deciding to risk being late he headed for the advertised location of the stand only to run into Kakashi.

"Two tacos please." he said to the purveyor handing over some money.

"Yo Sasuke!" he greeted turning around Sasuke gave a nod of his head in acknowledgement. Looking at his watch Kakashi gave a small start.

"Uh oh we might be a little late for the meeting." He explained to his former student. "Hmpf." Sasuke replied considering whether or not it was worth waiting.

Kakashi received his order and walked away waving "bye." Sasuke looked at the time he didn't wanna be late for a meeting with one last longing stare at the taco stand he walked away following his former mentor to the Hokage`s office thinking about what he just missed out on.

When he arrived the Uchiha avenger was confused because not only was Sakura there wearing the same clothes she had on earlier at his house he thought with a smirk but, also Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and, Neji as well as Yamato and Kakashi who he had just seen in the hall.

He closed the door upon entering and Tsunade had a seat behind her desk.

"So the reason I called you all here is for a diplomatic mission to the land of smoke." The Hokage announced with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Hearing a grown from the side of him he could only guess the hyperactive blond ninja wasn't too happy to be playing politics.

"Recently we sent a team to settle an ongoing conflict between two clans who have been fighting for dominance over the region one of which, whom are our allies.

As a show of peace the two clans agreed to build a small hospital on the border between fire nation and the land of smoke, which is on the outskirts of all the elemental countries.

But they lack the medical knowledge to properly run the place. Since the Hospital borders fire country it would be wise for us to ensure it is up to speed as it will help keep casualties low from shinobi returning from missions on the outskirts of fire country not in any major capital. Thus I am sending you 4 girls to the hospital so they can be taught in the ways of healing jutsu.

Kakashi, as the future hokage this will be a perfect opportunity to help build ties with a former enemy as an ambassador of Konoha. You four men will be providing protection for the Girls as they go through the hospital. We can't risk losing top medical shinobi so you must stay vigilant." Tsunade finished her briefing.

"You all will leave the day after tomorrow. Tenten, Sakura, Ino you're dismissed." The three girls walked out of the office." Curious Sasuke watched them walk out and wondered why the rest was still there.

"Now for the true mission about 24 hours ago 2 anbu went missing on a recon mission to track an international human trafficker by the name of Satoru Hanzo.

I dispatched a team this morning to track his current whereabouts and, they followed him to a possible hideout on the outskirts of the land of smoke. The problem is there`s major security guarding the entrance as well as the inside of the fortress.

It would be too suspicious to the other hidden villages if I recalled most of our anbu to attempt a stealthy retrieval so our only other option is a continuous hard front line attack. "Good ole shock and awe." Kakashi mused.

Satoru is not stupid enough to attempt to flee into wind country as they have shinobi on the border to protect it from the land of smoke, so he will stand his ground.

That's where you come in, you guys will attack under the cover of night continuously until you thin out his forces enough to mount a rescue. Beware Hanzo is known to have several S ranked shinobi at his disposal as well as countless other ninja. This is no easy task but it is doable if possible we would like Hanzo brought back alive for an interrogation about his past crimes.

Understand if he crosses the border it is no longer our fight Suna will take over from there. This is a double S ranked mission leave no witnesses to give away who is behind the attack. Neji you`ve worked with Anbu before you know the stakes if you`re discovered. You are to rendezvous with the team already stationed there they will provide backup along with Kakashi here if needed. Hinata You will keep watch and provide medical attention. Sakura will be made aware of your absence.

Do you all understand?" Sasuke nodded while everyone replied he walked out of the office with everyone else to head home. When a thought crossed his mind he invited Sakura over to his house so she would undoubtedly be waiting for him.

He was stuck back in the mission briefing in the Hokage's office he knew how difficult this would be as they were being forced to kill. He knew firsthand just how the demons of those you slaughtered haunted your dreams at night. For Naruto this was something he might have trouble dealing with even though he showed no signs of uneasiness during the briefing.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw Sakura standing at the entrance to the building. "Sup." He said in greeting to the pinkette. "Hi she replied back nervously.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and fell into step with him as he walked away from the building. "I was thinking we could make some tacos at my place how does that sound?" walking away the two drifted into a casual conversation unaware of just how much the world had in store for them.

Authors note: Thank you for the follows and reviews I will continue to update as quickly as possible. Feel free to pm me any suggestions. Also Im thinking of adding more side pairings. Anyway see you soon Mangalove out!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's Sasuke`s job. Burn Naruto Burn lol.

Naruto: I'll show you Rasengan!

Omg you just broke my laptop start the story.

Chapter 4: Bed, breakfast and a meeting.

Sitting in his apartment Naruto thought about the events that took place yesterday.

He couldn't believe He kissed Hinata Hyuuga. Life couldn't get any better, he was on his way to become Hokage, he was a national hero, his best friend was back he was killing it with the ladies and his pervert teacher had offered to take his former team to lunch later that day. Everything was as awesome as awesome could be.

Naruto figured he should probably talk to Hinata to see where they stand. Picking up the phone he dialed the Hyuuga mansion,

"Hello?" someone answered "Hi is Hinata around?" He questioned. the line beeped 2 times and started ringing again

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered. "Hi, Hinata." Naruto jovially replied

"May I ask who`s calling?" Hinata asked "It's me Naruto." Naruto explained.

"Naruto! Whaa... why're you calling?" She asked shocked "well I wanted to see how you were doing and, ask what you're doing today." He informed the shy heiress.

"Well I`m fine and, Im not doing anything today since I don't have a mission and Sakura`s back at the hospital." She answered the hyperactive ninja`s question. "Oh ok sounds boring." He replied uninterestedly. "Hey do you wanna grab some breakfast with me?" He asked an idea popping in his head.

"Um I don't know Naruto I was supposed to eat with my family." She replied nervously "Oh come on It`ll be fun besides you eat with them every day." The blond tried persuading the Hyuuga heiress. "Um I guess I could…" Hinata trailed off halfheartedly agreeing. "Great I'll pick you up in an hour." Naruto planned hanging up.

He rushed into his bedroom and looked in his closet for his trusty jumpsuit when a thought occurred to him.

" _Wait Hinata isn't just any girl I can't wear what I always wear._ " He thought to himself. He pushed aside his usual wardrobe and reached for a long-sleeved black shirt with a small orange whirlpool symbol on the sleeve. He also opted out of orange pants and went for black cargo pants. Overall he was satisfied with his choice of clothing true it lacked the usual amount of orange that made him stand out but, maybe it was time he went for a more conservative look.

He also grabbed a comb and scissors off of his dresser looking in the mirror he started to trim the stray strands of hair sticking out until he almost couldn't recognize the person standing across from him.

Grabbing his wallet he walked out the door to head over to the Hyuuga mansion to pick up his breakfast date.

Walking through the village early in the morning he noticed a lot of people bustling about doing one thing or another.

he never knew the village could be so lively in the morning since he typically slept in. he caught the attention of several women who were doing one thing or another.

"Hey stranger who are you?" "Call me handsome." "Can I get some sauce on that steak?" He never thought girls could be so forward.

He arrived at the Hyuuga mansion and rang the doorbell moments later a mini Hinata answered the door. She gave him a once over. "Hello." She greeted grabbing him by the arm and dragging him inside the mansion.

"Uh hi, Im here for Hinata." He tried explained hoping to get her to loosen her grip. "Oh don't worry about her." The mini Hyuuga replied dragging him into a room and throwing him in a chair. She tied him up with ropes she seemingly pulled out of thin air.

"Uh I don't think I should be here." Naruto stated starting to panic. "Well we could do this the easy way or the hard way." She replied fingering a kunai "I can be very persuasive." She explained sitting on his lap caressing his cheek.

"Help! I don't wanna be here." Naruto screamed hoping someone could hear him. Just then Hinata walked through the door putting on earrings. "Hey Hanabi who was at the door?" she questioned looking for her younger sister.

"Omg Let him go!" She yelled noticing Naruto tied up with her sister sitting on him. "But He's cute." Hanabi pouted getting off of Narutos lap cutting the ropes.

Naruto promptly hid behind Hinata for protection. "What did we talk about? You can't go around raping people, are you ok sir?" She asked looking at him. "Don't be silly Hinata it's me Naruto." He explained laughing nervously. "Naruto!" Both girls replied simultaneously jaws hanging open. "Yeah do I really look that different?" He asked looking at his clothes.

"You mean this Naruto?" Hanabi asked holding up an older picture of Naruto with the eyes stabbed out. "Yeah why`re my eyes like that?" He asked only for Hanabi to attack him screaming you got me in trouble!

Hinata ushered Naruto out of the room and into her room where she sat him down on the bed. "Wait here I have to finish getting ready." She said walking into the connecting bathroom closing the door.

He had a look around her bedroom it was huge and very neat the walls were a shade of off white and her bed a bright purple. She had a computer desk with a laptop sitting out and a dresser with a large mirror sitting on top. Naruto looked at his watch and figured if she didn't hurry they were gonna be a little late.

Out walked Hinata and Naruto could've sworn his jaw hit the ground. She wore a yellow t shirt with short sleeves and a low dipping neck line with a simple heart necklace that stopped just above her cleavage. As well as a pair of jeans that hugged her figure in all the right places. Needless to say she was stunning her hair was straight down her back and she had on just a touch of lip gloss, there was also a tinge of blush on her cheeks whether makeup or not Naruto didn't care it made her that much more beautiful in his eyes.

"Wow Hinata you look….. Great." He complimented the Hyuuga heiress. "Thanks Naruto you look good yourself." She returned the compliment. Blushing even more. "Well shall we go?" Naruto asked getting ready to leave allowing Hinata to walk out before him but, he noticed something on the back of her pants.

"Hey Hinata there`s something there on the back of your pants." he bent down to wipe it off. Just then Neji walked through the door. "Hinata sama…." He paused noticing the awkward position his cousin and this stranger was in. "Neji…..." Hinata questioned, at that Naruto looked up his hand still on her bottom. "Oh hi Neji! hey why is your eye twitching?" He asked just then Neji Jumped at him attempting to eight trigrams Naruto to death. "Pervert!" Neji Hissed while Naruto feebly tried to defend himself.

Hinata threw herself in between the two Naruto, who was lying on the ground with Neji standing over him tried to explain with Neji throwing blow after blow. Hinata who was trying to protect Naruto ended up in his lap somehow. When Hanabi walked in, she took one look at the scene and jumped on Neji's back to try and stop him. "Neji Stop being a stupid head they`re in love." Hanabi screamed hanging from his back, with Naruto and Hinata still lying on the floor.

Just then Hiashi walked in with a bowl of cereal and took one look at the scene unfolding in front of him and turned back around and walked right out the door. No one endangers his cereal he thought retreating to his room. That was one problem he didn't need.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke woke up to find himself on the couch confused as to why he fell asleep there he thought back to what he was doing the previous night.

Flashback!

"So Tsunade told me From now on I would be in charge of running the hospital since she had nothing left to teach me." Sakura was explaining to Sasuke how she became head medical ninja.

"So how`s the rebuild coming?" Sakura asked a small smile on her face enjoying the time she was spending with the last Uchiha survivor.

He got up and walked over to a window on the other side of his living room and pointed. Sakura got up to take a look out of the window and what she laid her eyes on was amazing. There were seven beautiful buildings already fully restored to their previous glory one of which, appeared to be the former police academy and another a small dojo with the remaining appearing to be homes. "Wow you did all of that?" she asked aghast. "Had a lot of free time." He replied taking his earlier seat on the couch Sakura plopping down next to him.

The two were watching movies in Sasuke`s apartment after they had dinner at ichirakus. Sakura was utterly surprised at his forwardness Sasuke was known for being antisocial but he was making a genuine effort to be nice to her.

"You know Sakura today was actually fun." He stated casually throwing an arm around her and picking up the remote so the two could watch some more T.V

End flashback!

Sasuke was trying to figure out why his couch was so warm and comfortable, he looked down to see Sakura snuggled up into his chest. Leaning back he wondered what he was doing there.

He didn't want to use Sakura for his own personal goals but, he needed to find a suitable partner to help rebuild the Uchiha clan and, who better than his former teammate who doesn't bother him as much as the rest of the kunoichi population.

She snuggled in closer to his chest fast asleep and he looked down at her to stare at her sleeping visage. Was she the one destined to claim his heart or was it just convenient for the two.

Obviously she had been through a lot since he first left the village so many things have happened and there was no one for her to rely on. He was busy chasing power and revenge, Naruto was chasing him and power, and Kakashi was leading another team. He thought about the pain he put her through but she remained loyal because she genuinely cared for him.

" _I don't deserve her."_ He thought to himself baffled by how he had it so good after he's done so much bad.

Just then Sakura stirred from her sleep. She looked around for a second getting her bearings then looking up at him from her snuggled position she blushed a little.

"Good morning Sasuke." She half yawned out. He smiled at her morning cuteness. She untangled herself from him to go to the restroom but he grabbed her and pulled her back down to the couch with him.

"Sasuke! I have to go." She gave a start.

"Come back to me." He replied letting her go. She smiled and felt her face turn red as she walked away barefooted. Sasuke decided to save his reservations for another time, he would just let whatever happened happen. And if Sakura was the one for him he was gonna ensure that things were different this time around.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So I was standing there and about to eat the last chip when Choji seemingly flew out of nowhere and tackled me taking my chip and running away."

Hinata stifled a giggle as Naruto was explaining what brought him to the hospital a previous time. "I swear I wish they sold bags of the last one so he could leave me alone ne."

They were sitting in a breakfast restaurant near Hokage tower better known as the pricey district. The two young shinobi had a booth all to themselves and were enjoying each other's company while they waited for their food to show up.

"Say Hinata, Why did you become medical shinobi?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga heiress. "Well after the war the need for combat shinobi decreased and since the war automatically adds 5 years of service to anyone`s enlisted time a lot of medics were able to retire. So I was asked to resign from my team and join the Hospital staff." She explained there food finally arriving.

"Itadakimasu! I bet your team was bummed." Naruto exclaimed while digging in. Hinata had to suppress another giggle at the way he was eating.

"Yeah, with our sensei already gone there was no longer a reason for team 8 to stay together after I left so, Shino joined anbu and Kiba applied to be an instructor to take a team of his own. But currently he`s been on a Chunin team led by Neji taking on A and S ranked missions." She finished finally taking a bite of her own food. "I thought Neji was anbu?" Naruto asked confused. "He still is but he`s been on special assignments for the hokage so he's been leading a few teams as a jounin." Hinata explained. "I never thought about taking a team but granny Tsunade wants me to. She said it`ll look good on me as a candidate for hokage." He replied.

"So that would explain why you`re taking basic medical classes?" Hinata asked. "Yeah it's one of the requirements for becoming a Jounin you have to have at least a basic knowledge of Medical ninjutsu." He answered wolfing down more of his meal.

"So why isn't Sasuke taking classes? Does he not want to be promoted?" She asked "Nah he said he already knows the basics from Orochimaru. Besides, he said there`s no need for him to move through the ranks since after this mission he`s gonna be working with Anbu until the council approves him to restart the Konoha police force." Naruto answered finishing his food.

"What about you Hinata I always figured you were the type to wanna give back by taking a team of your own?"

"I did want my own team but for now I'm needed at the Hospital. Besides I`m still on the active shinobi list I`m just not gonna be given a promotion anytime soon since I won`t be taking as many missions." Hinata replied slightly crestfallen.

"Oh well that sucks, don't worry Hinata everything will work out as long as you never give up." Naruto reassured the Hyuuga heiress. "Hai, Arigoto Naruto." She thanked him. "Ah don't sweat it listen I just remembered I have an early meeting with the hokage I`ll go settle the check." Naruto dashed off to find a waiter leaving Hinata to finish her food.

It was amazing just how much had changed between them Hinata thought while watching him grab their waiter taking out his wallet. Before she would've never thought that she would be having breakfast with Naruto let alone having a casual conversation with him. She watched him put his wallet back in his pocket as he headed for their table.

"Ok everything`s taken care of." He replied making it back to his seat.

"But wasn't it expensive I could pay half." Hinata offered reaching for her purse. "No it's my treat." Naruto declined "Besides I like spending time with you Hinata you're so easy to talk to." That got the Hyuuga heiress blushing. "Thanks Naruto." She replied.

"Hey I gotta go but I hope we can hang out again later?" Naruto asked

"Hai I would like that." Hinata nodded agreeing. "Great well I'll call you later get home safe." Naruto started to leave and came back and bent down giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek.

"Almost forgot to do that." He stated walking away. She blushed 20 shades deeper and had the urge to faint she couldn't believe she was spending this much time with Naruto.

Looking at the time she figured she might as well head home to start preparing for their mission that was coming up. Little did she know Ino was stuck to the glass of the restaurant watching their entire encounter with wide eyes.

"Must keep a secret must not tell!" She willed herself to abandon her title as gossip queen for the sake of her friends but, this was too juicy to keep to herself. The Yamanaka stormed off obviously to tell anyone who would listen about what she had just saw.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke found himself sitting next to Naruto at the meeting with the hokage. Apparently all the clan heads participated and since they were both adults now and Chunin status that earned them a spot at the table. Among the attendees were; Hiashi Hyuuga, Choza Akimichi, Hana inazuka, Yamanka Inoichi, Nara Shikamaru, and Hatake Kakashi. With the additions of Naruto and Sasuke there were a total of 8 clan heads plus the Hokage and the two advisors, Homura and Koharu.

"I call the meeting of the Konoha council to order we have two new additions, so I will explain briefly the rules.

In the event of a tie vote a second vote will be taken if a second tie is reached and no one is willing to reconsider an impartial will be brought in to make the final decision. Or as he's better know the head of civilian affairs." She explained briefly

"So first on the agenda is in the last meeting there were several items left unresolved. First is the matter of the promotion recommendation list. Naruto, Sasuke as you two are not yet Jounin you cannot nominate nor vote on yourself however, you still can be nominated as a candidate." She finished taking a seat. Kakashi stood up as the first to put forth a name.

"I Kakashi Hatake nominate Haruno Sakura for the rank of Jounin her leadership and service during the war has more than earned her the consideration." He sat down and winked at his former two teammates. Just then Hiashi stood up

"I would like to recommend Neji Hyuuga to the rank of Anbu captain, his sacrifice and service as well as impeccable mission record gives him all the requirements for this position." He stated sitting down. "As you know all Anbu requests must be seconded by either myself or Yamato who is currently in charge." The Hokage stated. Hiashi nodded his acknowledgment.

"Any other recommendations." At that Shikamaru recommended both Naruto and Sasuke for Jounin as their service during the war made them suitable candidates. "I think that may possibly be a little premature." Koharu spoke up

"Well they are definitely the strongest in the village I don't see why we haven't promoted them to the top yet these politics sicken me." Choza spoke up

"I agree also their efforts after the war haven't gone unnoticed we owe the ended conflict with the sound to Sasuke and we wouldn't be such close allies with Suna and kumo without Narutos close friendships with Killer bee and The Kazekage." Inoichi added.

"Well we cannot forget the Uchiha`s past transgressions against the villages." Homura threw out. "All of which he was pardoned for." Naruto coolly replied

"Hokage sama the boy cannot speak for him am I correct." Homura hissed.

"Actually if I am correct I cannot speak for myself however I am at liberty to discuss my beliefs about Uchiha san. Also I am officially recognized as a clan head so I would advise you to mind the way you address me as it is unbefitting of anyone in this council to be disrespected regardless of age let alone status."

Naruto added earning shocked look from the Hokage`s advisors who looked as if Naruto had punched them. Everyone else besides Hiashi grinned at Naruto`s calmness and the way he dealt with the older members. Hiashi was giving him an almost appraising look as if he didn't know whether he should be impressed by the way Naruto held his own or should he hold contempt for the way he confronted the older members.

"Enough this is a civil debate. Naruto is correct Sasuke has been pardoned from his crimes. Members will disregard that when making a final decision." The Hokage interjected. The rest of the meeting went by smoothly with Sasuke getting approval the start the Konoha police in 1 years' time but being able to start recruiting immediately. Also all promotion nominations were approved by Unanimous vote except for Naruto`s and Sasuke`s who were voted to be promoted with a 6-2 vote with Hiashi abstaining. "That concludes this meeting you all are dismissed." Tsunade finished gathering paperwork.

"Congratulations dobe, Im sorry Uzamaki San." Sasuke said to Naruto with a smirk. "Yeah yeah whatever I'm just not gonna be pushed around by a couple of old farts." Naruto defended. Tsunade smiled hoping Naruto could keep it up in the future. "Hey hey are you guys ready to go grab some food." Kakashi asked walking over with Sakura.

"You know it!" Naruto explained chanting Ramen Ramen! "Tacos." Sasuke deadpanned the four walked out of the office to go grab food when Sasuke noticed The two advisors talking to Hiashi It seemed as if they were gearing up to try and gain the majority vote but, odds were against them. Sasuke just hoped whatever was to come they could handle it for peace was at stake here.

Authors note: Hey guys I hope you`re liking the story so far Next chapter is gonna be juicy and we`re finally gonna get to the main elements of the plot with our favorite couple. Also Hiashi is in for a big surprise when he gets a notice in the mail. Mangalove out!


End file.
